


HOV AMA

by HMS AUs (HMSquared)



Category: Original Work, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Askbox Fic, Butterfly Effect, Headcanon, Original Universe, Sexuality, Spoilers, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-16 10:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMS%20AUs
Summary: A place where I answer questions about my Hounds of Vegas universe. Feel free to ask questions on my Tumblr, which can be foundhere.
Kudos: 3





	1. Character Sexualities

**What sexualities are the characters?**

Seth and Devitt are both gay, though Devitt is closeted.

Lexi is lesbian.

Charlotte and Mike are bisexual, the latter closeted.

Dean, Randy, and Paige are all queer.

Corey is pansexual.

Roman is asexual.

Finn identifies as asexually aromantic.

And Jericho is the only one who's straight.


	2. Gender Preference

**Which genders do the characters prefer to date?**

Seth, Devitt, Mike, Dean, Randy, and Corey (so, basically all of the guys) prefer males. Roman has also had better experiences with boyfriends, but I feel like he dated a few girls in high school before realizing his sexuality.

Lexi, Charlotte, and Jericho prefer girls.

Paige is a mixed bag. She is comfortable with both and has dated both. To me, I think she's dated more guys but is happier around girls, she just doesn't get attracted to them as much. 

Finn has no preference since he does not date.


	3. Lexi's Addiction AU

**What do you think would've happened if Lexi hadn't overcome her addiction?**

This one's really interesting for me because I'm a huge fan of the butterfly effect. I haven't researched into the practicality of it, but I find it fascinating that one small change can alter a timeline.

Firstly, I don't think Lexi's addiction would've killed her immediately, simply because that's not how addiction works. Unless you do something really stupid or are trying to overdose, a person doesn't just decide to drink lots of alcohol. They build up to that level over time (at least, that's what I've heard, don't quote me on that).

Assuming Charlotte didn't find out about Lucky 13 and assuming Paige didn't try to intervene (both very out of character scenarios), I think Lexi would have died around the time Seth got shot. _Roulette_ takes place less than a year before the main story, and she would need time to get fully addicted.

So how would've that affected other characters? For starters, I think Charlotte would have been incredibly saddened by her best friend's death, but would have gotten counseling and moved on from it. The Hounds don't get that privilege considering their various situations, but Charlotte would have.

If we go with the above assumptions, that also means Charlotte wouldn't meet Paige, at least not on the same level. If Lexi overdosed at the bar, then maybe, but the chances are slim.

Finally, Seth would have still moved in with Paige, but he never would've met Charlotte or Lexi. 


End file.
